


Singing in The Meadow

by LovelyToTheBone



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddy!Peeta, Drabble, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Peeta Mellark, POV Third Person, Parent!Everlark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mama!katniss, post-epilogue, pregnant!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/pseuds/LovelyToTheBone
Summary: A snapshot of the Mellark-Everdeen family as they spend a morning relaxing in the meadow.Based on @safeinpeetasarms headcanon sent via an ask to @rosegardeninwinter which can be found in the Note inside.
Relationships: Katniss & Peeta's Children & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen & Katniss & Peeta's Children, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	Singing in The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbonniemellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/gifts), [rosegardeninwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/gifts).



> @safeinpeetasarms Headcanon: The birds stop to listen for both toastbabies and Peeta gets misty eyed whenever they sing (also they try to make him sing with them and whenever he does they love him for it even though it’s not as good as moms).
> 
> @rosegardeninwinter Reply: I love this so much. I’m imagining an early spring morning in the Meadow when the birds would usually be singing but are silent because Katniss is teaching her babies her father’s prettiest, sweetest folk songs and Peeta’s listening in almost disbelief that this is real … good stuff. I also love the implication that the toastbabies have just enough of their mother’s blunt demeanor to lovingly inform their Dad that “we appreciate your enthusiasm but you’ve got nothing on Mommy.” :D

Peeta lies on a blanket in soft late morning light, hands behind his head with fingers interlaced. His eyes are closed and simple notes float, dousing him. Katniss' solitary voice serenades the meadow. The barest turn of his lips appears. He is just this side of dozing when the mingling harmony of two voices joins in. The swift swell in his chest bursts out in a grin. He nearly laughs at the off set of this moment to hours ago in the dark, fingers twisting his ashy waves painfully, his rough breathing broke Katniss from sleep. It rarely happened anymore and he couldn’t remember the last time it had happened at night, so when it was over and the sun long risen, Katniss ordered him to dress comfortably and eat the light breakfast left on the table. Once he finished, Katniss pulled him out the front door, gathered Willow and Rye from Haymitch’s and led their family to the furthest end of the meadow. Over here was the perfect blend of shadow and light, for napping, for sketching, or to simply watch a beautiful day drift by. In moments such as this Peeta was certain he was still in the Capitol and that his mind had constructed an elaborate delusion to cope with the endless torment. Disbelief wasn’t a strong enough word for all he felt gazing at his wife and children. There was always something real to anchor him though. Today it was the bruising Katniss’s lips and fingers left behind in their post episode frenzy. She was like this the other two times but not so early on. Shrieks of laughter pulled his focus back to his growing family, their children danced around Katniss begging for more songs. When Katniss’ voice soared, solitary once again, he wandered over and joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @lovely-tothe-bone
> 
> I'll be cross posting a couple more things over the next couple weeks and I have a big multi chapter modern AU that I'm working on. You can find hints about it on my Tumblr under #bloom. Hoping to post the first chapter in a couple weeks. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you liked.


End file.
